


Not To Heather, Not Even To Heather

by yzabel



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kang Taehyun is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Secret Admirer, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Student Kang Taehyun, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, Wow I Wrote Fluff, just fluff fluff and all that, the author is taehyun in this story haha, this is just taehyun being whipped for beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzabel/pseuds/yzabel
Summary: For him, he was prettier than Heather.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Not To Heather, Not Even To Heather

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFFDJSKFG i unleashed my whipped side for beomgyu here, lmao i hope it wasnt obvious that I'm SO FUCKING WHIPPEDJKDF 
> 
> anyways, thanks to my friend casey for the prompt, couldn't have written this without you. and to miss cal (LMASDKJ) for correcting my mistakes, very much appreciated <33 nOW ENJOY JKJFDGNS

The way the sun would set, the way it would rise, still nothing can ever compare to the way your eyes shine.

And Taehyun looked at him, with a pen around his fingers, producing a soft tune as he stared lovingly at the boy that was a few seats away from him.

The windows are open, the warm rays coming in; softly caressing your face, how he wish he could do the same.

He knew his stare was so piercing that it’s a doubt it would go unnoticed, but the elder never seemed to be bothered by this. Taehyun would stare from afar, looking at him as if he were a shooting star. From the way the strands of his hair would almost cover his eyes, and the way he would stare at different skies. It was a beautiful sight, Taehyun would never exchange those moments over anything.

Beomgyu stood up, placing his book on his desk, he walked towards the chalkboard and erased the writings on the board. Although it was small act of kindness (or maybe something the boy was tasked to do everyday), Taehyun always seemed to find it cute. Every little thing about his hyung was cute.

The way his lips would beam out a smile, the vibrance of it spreading across his pretty face. It squeezed his heart, but he wasn’t even complaining. He loved the elder’s effect on him.

“Then what did he say?” oh, that sweet and soft voice that Taehyun would love to hear everyday. Then he heard the elder laugh, it made him smile as well. He couldn’t let those feelings blooming within his chest be ignored, so Taehyun would always write something whenever Beomgyu made his heart skip a beat.

Almost like writing a song for a sweet melody that lingered around his ears nonstop.

They had little interactions, although it would only happen at the rarest or most unexpected times—Taehyun still treasures each and every single one of them.

He would write about the time when Beomgyu called him in the empty hallways, a cheerful “Taehyun-ah? Where are you going?” slipping off of his lips. His heart would just go mayhem that his ears would turn red, “To the teachers’ lounge, Sir Park is looking for me...” that’s what he would answer while fidgeting with his fingers.

And Beomgyu would nod with a smile, “Oh, okay! See you!” then he would run off like a little kid. Taehyun found it cute, too cute for his heart to bear.

He loves the way his lips would curve, and his laugh has got to be the sweetest thing he’s ever heard. The way he gets excited over little things, all those just bloomed these unexpected feelings.

The time when they were going to be assigned to different seats for a new semester, and how badly Taehyun wished he wouldn’t sit too far away from the elder. He grabbed a piece of paper from the jar and was sad to see that he’ll have the seat at the back of the class.

But soon enough, Beomgyu sat right next to him, unzipping his bag and arranging his things. Taehyun had his eyes wide open, “Your... seat is there?” he suddenly asked.

Beomgyu looked at him and tilted his head, “Do you not want me here?” the boy pouted and Taehyun had to hold back a squeal.

Taehyun shook his head, “Uh, no. It’s fine,” he smiled. Beomgyu nodded and smiled as well, his left dimple showing which made Taehyun look away. _Oh god_ , his dimple was his soft spot.

Every edge, every curve, every detail would make him stare. His fingers that would linger so softly on his paper, his fingers that would spread and go through his fluffy hair. Every little action just makes his heart go mayhem.

There was a time when they were left alone inside the classroom, it was afternoon with the sun shining brightly. He could hear the students’ noise coming from outside the classroom. Taehyun was busy scribbling something on his notes, tapping his pen against the desk every now and then.

Then he heard a soft little groan, and just then did he realize that Beomgyu was with him inside the room. The elder was sleeping, piles of books surrounding his table. He turned his head in Taehyun’s direction, the sun’s rays touching his skin. It gave him a vibrant glow, it made him look so mesmerizing that Taehyun stared with his chin propped in his hand.

“He looks...” the younger mumbled, “... pretty,” he blinked and he smiled. He never knew his hyung’s eyelashes were this pretty. His hands twitched, feeling eager to touch them. Would they be soft? Would they tickle the tip of his finger? God, he wanted to know so badly.

He got so focused in staring that he didn’t even notice his hyung was already looking at him, his eyes sleepy, his hair a bit messy. “Do I... look weird when I’m asleep?” Beomgyu asked with a tiny voice.

Taehyun’s heart skipped a beat, how can his hyung even say that? For the love of God, he looks like an absolute angel when he’s napping. He looks so pretty that Taehyun would just want to place a kiss on his forehead as he snores softly.

“No...” Taehyun whispered, “sleep again, hyung. You look tired,” he changed the topic and gave the boy a smile. Beomgyu only nodded and closed his eyes again.

And Taehyun may or may not have stared at his hyung again.

It wouldn’t take a genius to know that Taehyun was, without a doubt, in love with Beomgyu. Everyday, even in his busiest days, Beomgyu would always pop inside his mind no matter how preoccupied his thoughts were.

He would never miss a single chance to stare at Beomgyu. He would never finish a day without admiring at least a small thing about his hyung. Taehyun would never let a day pass without having to write a new line in his notes.

— — —

“And you can never be compared to anyone. Not to Heather, not even to Heather,” Taehyun mumbled while writing them down at the same time.

It was seven in the evening, the vast sky was tucked with a black blanket, glistening stars splattered around it, and the colorful city lights twinkling on the other side of the calm body of water right in front of him.

Taehyun always went here at night, he would write songs here. He would write songs about him here. It was peaceful, quiet, just the place he needed. He hummed a tune, his eyes admiring the twinkling lights reflected on the waters.

“And every time you look at me, you are all I’ll ever see. Even when you look at another, can’t lie that it won’t bother,” Taehyun looked down as he continued to sing the lines with a random tune, “but what am I supposed to do? Nothing else but to just look at you,” he breathed, “Nothing else, there’s nothing I can do.”

Taehyun sighed as he closed his eyes, even though he’s had interactions with Beomgyu or shared some sweet exchange of smiles, he knows that the other was still unreachable. He was touching nothing more, but his shadow.

“I guess this is enough sulking for today,” he chuckled and stood up. He climbed up the stairs that led to the streets but was surprised when someone suddenly ran into him.

He fell to the ground, butt first, he lets out a groan while rubbing the place where it hurts. When realization hits him, he opens his eyes and saw his papers flying towards the waters. His eyes widened, _“Wait, no. Oh, shit.”_

Taehyun panicked, he didn’t even care about the person who bumped into him anymore. All he cared about were the papers that had the songs he wrote for his hyung written on them. He ran down the stairs, he was able to save some, but the papers with his most cherished lyrics were nowhere to be seen now.

“Damn it!” Taehyun heaved a frustrated sigh, a sharp one. He turned his back to face the person who was the cause of this and yell at them but was taken aback when he saw those familiar pair of doe eyes.

“Beomgyu hyung?” he called, voice suddenly turning soft.

Taehyun went up the stairs and stopped in front of Beomgyu who was obviously guilty about what he accidentally did. “I’m... I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Beomgyu looked down while biting his lip.

The younger looked at him, Beomgyu’s hair was messy (probably because he was running), he had a white shirt on, his school backpack, and he was wearing a pair of black sneakers. Damn, even with a simple outfit like that made Taehyun blush.

“What are you doing here? Why were you running?” Taehyun walked towards him.

Beomgyu scratched the back of his head, “Well, I was on my way home from work. But then I saw the time and realized that I was running late for a family dinner so I ran. I’m sorry for bumping into you, I was in a rush.”

The younger could only nod, “It’s... fine.”

Beomgyu looked at the side, “Were those... papers important? I’m really sorry, oh god, I’m so stupid,” the boy rubbed his own face out of frustration.

Taehyun immediately shook his head, “Oh, no. It’s fine, really. You don’t have to worry about them, I have... extra copies.”

That was a lie. He doesn’t have any copies. Maybe he’ll just rely on his memories now.

“Thank god, I thought I was in trouble,” Beomgyu sighed and chuckled. Taehyun smiled at this.

“What are you doing here? It’s late,” Beomgyu looked at Taehyun. The younger was staring again, the elder looked so pretty even with messy hair. The moonlight giving his eyes a twinkle and his pale skin an extra pretty glow.

Taehyun was being in love again.

“I was just having some time for myself, nothing special really,” the younger chuckled.

Beomgyu nodded, there was silence after that. Beomgyu kept his gaze on the ground while Taehyun would look at the elder every five seconds before looking at the side.

“How about...” Beomgyu trailed off before smiling at Taehyun, “How about you come to the café I work at tomorrow? You know, the café—” he was cut off.

“The café near school? Yeah,” Taehyun suddenly blurted out which caused Beomgyu’s cheeks to have a faint hue of red.

Realizing what he said, Taehyun feels embarrassed, “I... I saw you the other day, when I walked past the café.”

Beomgyu nodded after hearing this, “Ah...” he giggled before pursing his lips. Man, this is awkward.

“So, yeah, how about you come and I treat you a drink? Sounds good?” Beomgyu smiled while staring at Taehyun.

Taehyun had to avoid his gaze or else he might just pull the elder in and kiss him, “You really don’t have to, it’s fine...”

Beomgyu shook his head, “Please, let me do this. I feel so bad for what I did.”

Taehyun looked at him, he saw the elder pouting and staring at him with those goshdarn angel eyes. Taehyun sighed, “Okay...”

And that’s why he was now inside this café his hyung works at every day after school. Beomgyu immediately greeted him and approached the table he was sitting on, “You’re here. I’ll just have your drink ready, yeah?” Beomgyu smiled.

Taehyun nodded, “Thanks, hyung,” he smiled. He looked at the elder’s uniform, damn, he looked cute. He was wearing a brown polo with pants in a darker shade of chocolate. He was also wearing a white apron, and his hair neatly brushed. God, Taehyun wondered why he never went here in the first place.

“Oh, wait,” Taehyun stopped his hyung. Beomgyu hummed, “Yeah?”

“People can... sing here?” Taehyun asked while looking at the little stage on the corner, there was a guitar too. Beomgyu made a small ‘oh’ before nodding, “Oh, right. Yes, people can sing here. But no one’s ever volunteered yet, I guess people are too shy for it,” he chuckled.

“Don’t you play the guitar?” asked Taehyun while looking at Beomgyu.

“Well, yeah. But I’m too busy for work,” Beomgyu chuckled and left. Right, Beomgyu plays the guitar. Taehyun remembered the time when he saw his hyung playing it inside the music room, he was a spotlight himself. Even the way his fingers strummed his guitar was elegant that it tightened his chest.

Taehyun stared at the little stage, there’s nothing to lose, he thought.

He stood up and approached the little stage, gently touching the mic and looking at the guitar. He looked at his hyung who was busy making his drink to even notice him, he smiled and turned the mic on, “Oh, it’s on...”

The people inside the café looked at him while chuckling, Beomgyu even turned to look at him with slightly wide eyes.

“Is it okay to everyone if I’d sing a short song I composed?” Taehyun was beyond embarrassed right now, but stepping out of his comfort zone wouldn’t hurt that much.

When the people inside the café agreed, Taehyun smiled and adjusted the microphone. “Well, here goes nothing,” he chuckled and breathed in.

Beomgyu stopped what he was doing and looked at the younger, anticipating his next actions.

“The way the sun would set, the way it would rise, still nothing can ever compare to the way your eyes shine.”

The elder was surprised, he never knew Taehyun had such a loving and sweet voice. In fact, it was his first time hearing Taehyun sing. And for goodness’ sake, he sounds beautiful.

“The windows are open, the warm rays coming in; softly caressing your face, how I wish I could do the same.”

Taehyun couldn’t even hide his smile as he looked at Beomgyu, “And last night you were beautiful, just as beautiful as you are in daylight.”

Beomgyu could feel Taehyun’s gaze on him, it had him pursing his lips and avoiding the younger’s stare.

“You’re always so pretty, always so happy, you look beautiful like Heather, maybe prettier than Heather,” Taehyun smiled, his gaze never leaving his hyung.

Beomgyu stared at the cup of iced coffee that he made, he could feel his heart beating like crazy, too crazy for his liking. He always felt this, but still wasn’t used to it.

“And you can never be compared to anyone. Not to Heather, not even to Heather,” Taehyun continued, he closed his eyes and that’s when Beomgyu looked at him. His ear in a cute hue of pink.

“And every time you look at me, you’re all I’ll ever see. Even when you look at another, can’t lie that it won’t bother,” Taehyun breathed in and opened his eyes and caught his hyung staring at him, “but what am I supposed to do? Nothing else but to just look at you,” Taehyun smiled sadly and Beomgyu swore he just felt his chest ache at that.

“But you can never be compared to anyone. Not to Heather, not even to Heather,” Taehyun sang the last lines while smiling at his hyung. He could hear people clapping, but his whole attention was on Beomgyu. The elder stared at him, quietly feeling his intense heartbeat.

— — —

And now Taehyun was outside the café. Playing with rocks, kicking them while pouting. It was already sunset, the city flooded with golden rays and autumn leaves.

Then he heard the café door open, the bell jingling with it. He saw his hyung coming out in his black shirt and white pants, he was holding two iced coffees. He gave Taehyun one of them and took a sip on his own.

It was awkwardly silent. They were standing a few feet away from each other while quietly drinking from their iced coffees.

“So... who’s Heather?” Beomgyu asked, not even sparing Taehyun a glance.

“Oh, uh,” Taehyun was blushing again, “just... someone.”

“Really now?” Beomgyu chuckled, “Is this Heather of yours pretty?” he asked in a teasing tone.

Taehyun smiled, “Prettier than Heather. Saying he’s like Heather would be an understatement.”

Beomgyu blushed at this, “That’s cute.”

“You can never be compared to anyone. Not to Heather, not even to Heather.”

The elder looked at Taehyun, his ears red, “You...”

Taehyun chuckled and walked closer to Beomgyu, “Why are you so pretty, hyung?”

Beomgyu was taken aback by the question, he was blushing like crazy, his heart bumping his chest in a fast pace. He avoided the younger’s gaze while pouting, “Cheesy...”

The younger giggled and interlocked his fingers with Beomgyu’s, the elder widened his eyes and looked at Taehyun, “Let’s go...”

“... my pretty Heather.”


End file.
